


The Qualification of Kisses

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Partner Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the con, Paul kisses David, while Joe's right there on the stage with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Qualification of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction.

God! It's not that David is completely surprised. After all they've been milking the kiss for all its worth for years, but still, a little warning would have been nice.

He extracts himself from Paul and looks over to Joe, signalling him to get off the stage.

Joe doesn't say anything on the way to his room, but David feels the tension beneath his unflappable appearance.

They don't kiss. Not on stage for fun. Jokes are fair game. Really, the whole cast lives for innuendo. It would be unnatural for them not to joke about it.

David can even take some fake declarations of love. At least now. Back before Joe was able to say "I love you" in private, it would have genuinely hurt. But it's okay now. He's okay with basically anything.

But if Joe would ever try to kiss him on stage, he'd punch him in the face.

He's never told him that in words, but he hopes that Joe knows it.

David's not sure if Joe would even want to. At the beginning of their relationship, Joe was the one always holding back and being extra careful, but over the years—and isn't it astounding that he uses those words to encompass the time that has passed since they first started this—Joe has become much more relaxed around David and about what he allows himself to express of his feelings.

Even if David doesn't know if Joe ever seriously considered kissing him on stage, he knows for sure that he doesn't want to watch anyone else do it.

David knows what's coming even before the door to Joe's room closes.

Joe's hands are on his face, pulling him into a hard, deep kiss. It might look like Paul's kiss, but it couldn't be further from it. This is no joke. This is as real as it gets. Every push of Joe's lips against his says loud and clear, "This is where you belong. You're mine."

And David's answer is immediate. He melts into the kiss, giving all that he has to give. Because when Joe kisses him, there's nobody and nothing else in the world.

This is why he can never let Joe kiss him on stage.

If Joe kissed him, David would forget the people, the event, the stage they're standing on. When Joe kisses him, he forgets his wife, his family, his work.

When Joe kisses him, the only things on his mind are those that no one must ever know: "I love you. I want you. I'm yours."


End file.
